


Still Me That Makes You Sweat

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Virginity, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s parents are away and his older boyfriend, Dan, takes his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Me That Makes You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prompt like ten years ago.   
> Prompt something on my [tumblr.](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com)  
> Read/Reblog this on [tumblr](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com/post/128495696131/still-me-that-makes-you-sweat)

Dan’s lips were moving on Phil’s gently. He had done this a lot of times. Phil? Not so much.

Oh, kissing? They had probably done that about the same amount of times. Phil’s kissed many people in his day. It’s just that they haven’t done very much of this.

Dan and Phil’s lips were connected, moving against each other as if they had known each other for years instead of the year and a half that they had been talking over the internet. Dan’s hand was under Phil’s shirt, scratching at the exposed skin, making Phil moan at the mix of pain and pleasure that brought. They had been at this for a while, Dan’s hair curly with sweat. Phil was red, and as Dan’s hand trailed down lower, closer to his-

Yeah. They were doing that.

See, the thing was, Phil was 17 and Dan was 20. Now, that wasn’t exactly illegal where they lived, because they had less than a four year age difference between the two of them, and Phil was above the legal age of consent in England anyway, but that wasn’t the problem. You see, Phil’s parents didn’t exactly know that he was gay. Not that they wouldn’t be supportive if they knew, don’t get him wrong, Phil had the best parents in the known universe. But he knew that the age difference would throw him off. After all, there were plenty of guys from his school that he could get with.

The thing was, Dan wasn’t just one of the guys. He was the most passionate, beautiful, articulate person that Phil had ever met. At 6’3, Dan stood just an inch above Phil. He had brown hair that was swept to the side of his face in a way that was very similar to Phil’s hairstyle. He had big brown eyes that sparkled when he laughed. When he smiled, a dimple popped out of the side of his mouth.

Dan was also very opinionated, in a good way. Phil could listen to Dan go on about Kayne West or the different kinds of dogs that he wants for hours, solely because Dan had the most elegant way with words. He could take any sentence and make it sound like it was spoken by some old dude in a temple rather than a twenty-something year old British guy. In fact, that was one of the only things that their age gap really showed. Other than that, they were practically the same person. They both loved video games, binge watched anime and the Great British Bake Off, and loved pizza.

The other place where their age gap showed through was, well, what they were doing in the current moment. Sex. It was no secret to anyone that, in the past, Dan had engaged in sex with multiple people. He was very open about his sexual encounters with both men and women. Phil had admitted to Dan over Skype one night that he was still a virgin, and Dan seemed blown away by the fact. Phil had asked him not to make a big deal out of it, and he hadn’t, but at the current moment, that’s all Phil could think.

Because Dan was currently pushing into Phil. We may have skipped a few steps.

Dan’s lips were at Phil’s neck, kissing it softly as he shushed the younger boy. He had stretched Phil adequately and used probably more lube than necessary, but it still stung. Dan warned Phil that it might sting, but the younger took his advice for granted. Holy hell, it hurt.

“You need to calm down,” Dan explained softly, taking Phil’s cock in his hand and stroking it slowly in an attempt to calm his boyfriend down. The distraction was effective, and Phil calmed down enough to where Dan could push in the rest of the way without much pain to his boyfriend. “Whenever you’re ready, love, you can move.”

Phil waited a minute to get used to the feeling of being full. It hurt less now that he was over the initial sting, but it didn’t exactly feel good. In fact, it just kind of felt weird. Why would anyone like the sensation of having a cock in their ass? Still, Phil took Dan’s word that it felt amazing once you got into it, and rolled his hips back against Dan’s. Holy shit, it felt so much better to be moving. As he met Dan’s hips again, the older boy’s cock brushed against his prostate in a way that made him shudder. Dan took the soft noises Phil was making as a sign that he could move, and started thrusting into his boyfriend slowly.

“No,” Phil said, gritting his teeth. Dan stopped, running a hand down his boyfriend’s back, thinking he was in pain. “I want it hard and fast. I want you to fuck me,” Phil explained.

What man in his right mind could turn down an invitation like that?

Dan started snapping his hips into Phil’s, fucking the younger boy down onto the mattress. Phil’s hands were clenching the bedsheets, his whole body on fire with the feeling. It felt so good, Dan was hitting his prostate every time, there was no way he could last. How had he gone without sex for this long? It felt amazing and perfect and- Oh god. Phil shuddered with pleasure as Dan wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock, stroking him in time with his fast paced thrusts.

“Dan,” Phil whined loudly, his words muffled by the mattress under him. “Dan, I’m gonna-”

Dan cut Phil off by shushing him. “Gonna come for me?” He asked softly, not letting up in anything he was doing. Phil could only moan in response. “Yeah, yeah you are,” Dan bit Phil’s ear gently.. “Come for me, Phil. I wanna see it. I wanna see you let go.”

As if waiting for a cue from Dan, Phil shot off like a rocket, coming in Dan’s hand. Phil’s orgasm made him clench around Dan hard, and with a few more thrusts and some swearing of his own, Dan came inside Phil, still fucking forward. Phil didn’t even feel Dan come, his orgasm was moving through him so violently. He felt tears come to the corner of his eyes because of how good he felt.

Dan pulled out of Phil, collapsing next to him. Dan wiped the tears from Phil’s eyes. “Why are you crying, baby?”

Phil smiled through the tears. Why was he crying? He was overwhelmed with a love for the man who had just taken his virginity, kept him safe for as long as he had known him, would love him until the end of time. But Phil couldn’t say any of that to Dan. So he just shrugged and smiled, and Dan understood.

**Dan always understood.**


End file.
